<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like falling petals by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390259">like falling petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan Diaries • [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, zswwlsfyweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan has Hanahaki disease. And then he makes a decision that could change his life.</p><p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p><p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan Diaries • [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like falling petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Rose<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“It’s called Hanahaki disease,” the doctor explained to Xiao Zhan over the rim of his glasses.</p><p>“Wha-what’s that?” Xiao asked tentatively, not liking the sound of it one bit. </p><p>“It’s when the patient coughs up flower petals when they suffer from…” he glanced around the room and continued in a low voice, “one-sided love.” </p><p>“What!?” Xiao Zhan choked and coughed up yet another tiny red rose. “That can’t be right! I don’t-”</p><p>“There’s no point denying it in front of others at this point,” the doctor looked at him pointedly and cocked his head to one side.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was thankful that his assistant had waited outside. It was embarrassing enough to face one adult with his innermost secret laid bare for anyone to see. </p><p>“So what’s the cure?” Xiao Zhan sat back deflated. </p><p>“It ends when the beloved returns their feelings...romantic love only...strong friendship is not enough…” the doctor droned on as if reciting a mundane list, “or when the victim dies.”</p><p>“What?!” Xiao Zhan choked yet again and coughed up another tiny rose, this time pink. </p><p>“It can be cured through surgical removal…” the doctor went on, ignoring Xiao Zhan’s wide-eyed shock. </p><p>“Great! Let’s do that then!” Xiao Zhan nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“...but,” the doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.”</p><p>“Oh…” Xiao Zhan deflated further.</p><p><em>What use is one sided love anyway?! </em>Xiao Zhan thought gloomily. </p><p>“So? Still interested in the surgery?” The doctor probed.</p><p>“Uhh,” Xiao Zhan took in a deep inhale and let out a long breath, “yes.”</p><p>“Okay, we can schedule you for next week,” the doctor pulled up his calendar and clicked. “Until then, I can give you some medication that will reduce the symptoms but unfortunately won’t make them go away completely.”</p><p>“So I’ll still cough up these...tiny flowers?” Xiao Zhan looked at him with a frown.</p><p>“Yes, but not every minute. It will be more...manageable,” the doctor finally smiled kindly and reassured him. </p><p>“Okay,” Xiao Zhan sighed in resignation and bit his lower lip.</p><p>“Alright then, Mr. Xiao,” the doctor proceeded to leave the examination room, “I will see you in 5 days. We will get this problem sorted away squarely.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor,” Xiao Zhan stood up and gathered his things. “I am looking forward to it.”</p><p>With those words, Xiao Zhan walked out of the doctor’s office, mentally patting himself on his back for taking the right decision to solve his conundrum. </p><p>
  <em>It was the right decision. Right?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>✦ Day 1 ✦</p>
<hr/><p>“Zhan-ge!” A familiar voice stopped Xiao Zhan as he was about to get on the bus that was to take them to the shooting location for Chen Qing Ling. </p><p>Xiao Zhan braced himself as he turned around and saw the beaming face that was heading towards him from their lodging.</p><p>“Morning, ge!” Yibo jogged to Xiao Zhan and greeted him.</p><p>“Good morning,” Xiao Zhan managed a smile which wasn’t that hard when such a pretty face was radiating pure joy on seeing him. </p><p>Xiao Zhan waited as Yibo caught up with him and couldn't help but keep smiling dopily as the handsome boy waved and eagerly rushed towards him. </p><p><em>I love him. </em>Xiao Zhan’s mind chimed in involuntarily. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>They got onto the bus together and as usual Yibo followed him and sat right beside him in the back seat. On most days, this little routine of theirs was most welcome to Xiao Zhan. But right now, all he could focus on was the clench in his throat and his singular attempts to not cough in front of Yibo or anyone else for that matter. </p><p>“Did you sleep well, Zhan-ge?” Yibo’s voice snapped Xiao Zhan back to reality. “You look tired.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan had, in fact, not slept properly at all. His night had alternated between coughing fits and pining for a certain someone. Pining that was not going to go anywhere if Yibo’s legs kept brushing against Xiao Zhan’s as they were right now in the moving bus. </p><p>“I didn’t get enough sleep,” Xiao Zhan replied with a sheepish grin. “Do I look that terrible?”</p><p>“Zhan-ge never looks terrible!” Yibo grinned wide. “Zhan-ge looks flawless even without any makeup!”</p><p>“Are we starting again, Lao Wang!?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow with an exasperated smile. </p><p>Yibo broke into cackles as he lavished praise after praise on Xiao Zhan who flustered more with every passing compliment. Xiao Zhan bared his teeth at Yibo in mock anger and shook his fist at him in warning which only succeeded in making Yibo laugh harder and Xiao Zhan fell further. </p>
<hr/><p>✦ Day 2 ✦</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan was in hell. </p><p>And, if he were being completely honest, in heaven as well. </p><p>He was currently laying in Yibo’s lap in a boat as they were filming. And never had his mind and body been in such a struggle against each other. His mind, telling him to be a goddamn professional while his body, giving into all his urges to flirt with Yibo. </p><p>As Yibo rehearsed his lines, script in hand, Xiao Zhan couldn't help but play around with him. Yibo grinned and swatted his hand away as Xiao Zhan kept trying to distract him from his studying.</p><p>“Ge!” Yibo laughed as he pinned Xiao Zhan’s hand back down on his chest, away from his script. “I finally have lines. Let me practice!” </p><p>“Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan pouted and whined. “Play with me!” Xiao Zhan batted the script away with his other hand. </p><p>“Gege!” Yibo laughed harder at his antics and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine!” </p><p>Yibo put his script down and looked down at Xiao Zhan who was still lying comfortably in his lap. </p><p>“What do you want?” Yibo asked softly. </p><p>On any given day, having Yibo’s full attention on him was a lot to say the least. But right now, in such close proximity, with his head resting near Yibo’s chest and Yibo’s warm breath close enough to cause tingles down his neck; it was too much.</p><p><em>You. </em>Xiao Zhan’s mind responded.</p><p>With Yibo looking at him so softly, Xiao Zhan did wonder for a moment how it was possible for his love to be unrequited. </p><p><em>Maybe he doesn’t know. </em>Xiao Zhan mused. </p><p>“Ge?” Yibo’s voice brought him back to earth. </p><p>“I don’t know!” Xiao Zhan stretched and evaded the question. “Come, let’s rehearse your lines,” he pulled Yibo’s script back towards them. </p><p>“You’re such a child sometimes!” Yibo exclaimed. “I can’t believe you’re a 91 liner!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan giggled and pulled Yibo’s arm closer until it was resting on his chest such that Yibo had to lean forward, closer to him, to read the script. </p><p>
  <em>If I’m going to have only a few more days of these feelings, I’m going to make the most of it. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>✦ Day 3 ✦</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan waited around restlessly as they readied the shot. </p><p>“Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan droned on as they waited. </p><p>Yibo was just as restless as him, and began play-fighting with him to pass the time. </p><p><em>Perfect distraction. </em>Xiao Zhan thought with a smirk.</p><p>They began wrestling each other as the staff continued their work. Xiao Zhan ran after Yibo as they circled the dome structure they were shooting around. </p><p>“Come here, you menace!” Xiao Zhan called out as he caught up with Yibo. </p><p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo cackled as he fought back, grabbing Xiao Zhan’s arms in the process. </p><p>They continued wrestling until Yibo had Xiao Zhan pinned against the dome’s wall and Xiao Zhan couldn't move. Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched as Yibo laughed merrily, wiggling his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Admit your defeat, Zhan-ge!” Yibo tightened his hold on Xiao Zhan’s arm as he inched closer. </p><p>Xiao Zhan held his breath as Yibo pinned him harder against the wall before surrendering. </p><p>“Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan breathed, unable to contain his emotions any  longer. </p><p>Something in Yibo’s expression flinched and he immediately let go of Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Sorry, ge!” Yibo apologized. “Did I hurt you?!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and grunted as he walked away at a loss for words. </p><p><em>Stupid kid. </em>Xiao Zhan groaned inwardly. <em>He just doesn’t get it!</em></p>
<hr/><p>✦ Day 4 ✦</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan fell back on his bed after a long day of shooting that had wrapped up only after midnight. He sighed as he remembered he had to pack his bags for the surgery the  next day. With a grunt, he got up again and started preparing a small big for the short trip. </p><p>Just then, there was a knock on his door. Xiao Zhan pursed his lips as he opened the door, too tired to entertain anybody. </p><p>“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan looked at the boy in surprise. “What’s up? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I heard you’re taking tomorrow off?” Yibo entered the room casually without waiting for Xiao Zhan to grant him permission to enter. </p><p>“Uhh...yeah, have some work to do,” Xiao Zhan controlled the cough that was climbing up his throat.  </p><p>“What work, ge?” Yibo sat down on his bed and asked innocently. </p><p>“I...uhh...have some personal errands to run,” Xiao Zhan replied as casually as he could. </p><p>“Haikuan-ge told me you had a doctor’s visit,” Yibo eyed Xiao Zhan carefully.</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Xiao Zhan cursed inwardly. </p><p>He was not a good liar and there was no way he was telling Yibo the truth. </p><p>“Yeah, just some routine check ups! Happens when you get old like me,” he tried taking the joking route. </p><p>Yibo looked at him, with concern and worry written all over his face.</p><p>“Are you sick, ge?” Yibo walked over to where Xiao Zhan stood by the door.</p><p>“Nothing serious, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan patted Yibo’s back and gave him a wide smile. “It’s just a routine check up.”</p><p>“Promise?” Yibo looked at him with vulnerable eyes. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s face softened at his words. </p><p>“Yes, everything is okay and I will be back to work like normal the day after tomorrow. I promise,” Xiao Zhan smiled. </p><p><em>Everything will be alright after tomorrow. </em>Xiao Zhan prayed. </p><p>“Okay, ge,” Yibo whispered softly and to Xiao Zhan’s surprise, hugged him tightly right there and then. </p><p>“Aya! Don’t worry, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan stroked Yibo’s back gently and whispered back.</p><p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded as he pulled away much to Xiao Zhan’s dismay. “I’ll see you the day after then.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan nodded as Yibo took his leave and sighed as he closed the door behind him. He could still feel his warmth lingering over his body and closed his eyes as he relished the sensation. </p><p>Just then he coughed up several tiny roses and began wheezing. </p><p>“Fuck,” he cleared his throat and faced the harsh reality. “He still doesn’t love me more than strong friendship.”</p><p>With a heavy heart, Xiao Zhan packed his bag and laid awake in bed the rest of the night as he waited for the morning that would change his life forever.</p>
<hr/><p>✦ Day 5 ✦</p>
<hr/><p>When Xiao Zhan woke up, something felt different. As he sat in the car on his way to the  doctor’s, his chest suddenly didn't feel like it was clogged and congested. </p><p><em>My body must finally be getting used to the medicines. </em>Xiao Zhan thought. </p><p>When he reached the doctor’s, he got a message from Yibo. Xiao Zhan smiled on reading it and then felt it again. Something was different. </p><p><em>Oh well. I should think of it after the surgery. </em>Xiao Zhan took a deep breath and readied himself. </p>
<hr/><p>✦ Day 6 ✦</p>
<hr/><p>Yibo paced his room as he waited for a reply from Xiao Zhan. He had been messaging him non-stop since he left for the doctor’s but had not received even a single reply. </p><p><em>Shouldn't he be back by now!? </em>Yibo thought as he bit his lips incessantly with worry. </p><p>Just then there was an urgent knock on his door. Yibo took one final glance at his phone before tossing it aside in resignation. He opened the door and parted his mouth in surprise when he saw Xiao Zhan standing at the other end, beaming.</p><p>“Hi, Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan waved and walked into the room.</p><p>“Ge!” Yibo exclaimed, snapping out of his surprise. “How are you? You haven't been replying to any of my messages and-”</p><p>“Aww were you worried for me, Bo-di!?” Xiao Zhan teased and something in his voice made Yibo narrow his own.</p><p>“You seem awfully cheerful for someone who just visited the doctor,” Yibo muttered.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be cheerful. My problem was solved!” Xiao Zhan clapped his hands together and exclaimed. </p><p>“What problem, ge?” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with wide eyes.</p><p>“I had a very dire issue, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan walked closer and responded. “I had Hanahaki disease…do you know what is?”</p><p>“Ye-yes,” Yibo’s eyes grew wider.</p><p>“And I went to get surgery for it…”</p><p>“Oh...but don’t your feelings also go away if you remove-”</p><p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan smiled and nodded, “they do. But just as they were doing my check up before the surgery, imagine my surprise when the doctor told me I was cured,” Xiao Zhan walked up to Yibo who had begun to crouch away from him until he was blocked by the door. </p><p>“Oh? Wha-what does that mean, ge?” Yibo stuttered as Xiao Zhan cornered him against the door. </p><p>“It means, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan spoke sweetly, “that the person I love fell in love with me last night,” he paused mere inches from Yibo’s face.</p><p>“Who-who do you love, Zhan-ge?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan grinned a side smirk and leaned in.</p><p>“Did you finally realize your feelings for me last night, Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan whispered in Yibo’s ears.</p><p>He watched in satisfaction as Yibo’s ear turned red and then gently placed a kiss on it. He felt Yibo shiver and began placing more soft kisses along his ear, his jaw, his cheek until he was once again face to face with Yibo. </p><p>“Ge…” Yibo whispered as he raised his eyes to  meet Xiao Zhan’s gaze. </p><p>“Who else could it be, silly? There’s only one puppy who loves me back just as crazily as I love him,” Xiao Zhan whispered back. </p><p>Yibo’s eyes lit up and he blushed at Xiao Zhan’s words.</p><p>“Really, ge?” Yibo whispered almost breathlessly.</p><p>“Really,” Xiao Zhan nodded before placing more chaste kisses on his nose and other cheek. “I love you, Wang Yibo,” he smiled and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>“I love you too, ge,” Yibo blushed harder and spoke softly. “Now kiss me properly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bonus scene after yibo hugs xiao zhan:</p><p>Yibo tossed and turned in bed all night as he thought about Xiao Zhan's visit to the doctor with an endless amount of worry.</p><p>  <i>Fuck. I love him.</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>